Meeting For the Second Time
by NYCmuggle
Summary: Tris and Four met once before, when they were younger. Then they both left for college. When both of their dads are running against each other for mayor, Tris and Four return to Chicago. Now they're meeting for the second time. Please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 1/spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" - Tris POV/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I was walking to the office, a cup of Starbucks coffee in my hand and my black, leather briefcase on my shoulder. The large, glass building was dwarfed by the famous New York City skyscrapers surrounding it. A doorman greeted me as he opened the door and I entered the spacious lobby. Men and women were running around, clad in expensive business suits. I walked into the elevator and hit the button for the 6th floor./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"When the doors opened up I was met with a flurry of papers and brown hair. Christina. "Gosh Tris! Don't just stand there, help me pick up all these papers!" Christina, my best friend from college and colleague, exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and helped her pick up the scattered papers. We headed to our shared office, closing the glass door behind us./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Have you seen the news?" Christina asked, re-organizing the papers she'd dropped. Christina adored reading all those gossip sites and tabloids./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""No Why?" I asked, not looking up from my laptop./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Four Eaton got kicked off the San Francisco Fourty-Niners for anger management issues," Chris says, breaking into laughter./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'll bet he wants to sue them, too," I commented. According to Christina's past comments on Four Eaton, he would sue companies or throw big tantrums when something he didn't like happened./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yup," she said through wheezes/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'd like to see how that works out," I chuckled. "His poor lawyer."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I know, right? How is he supposed to defend that brat?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""He can't!" I turned back to my work until I heard a knock on the door./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Come in!" I called out. The door opened and I looked up from my work. A boy who looked very similar to me walked in. "Caleb!" I jumped up and ran over to hug my brother. "What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well we're supposed to be at mom and dad's in a week so I figured I'd visit you and tour the city," he replied./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""That sounds great! What about your job?" I frowned. Caleb worked in a science lab and going on breaks wasn't something they did often./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Jeanine let me take a couple weeks off," he shrugged. I nodded. Caleb was a hard worker, he deserved the couple weeks off./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well I got to get back to work," I said, motioning to the piles of work on my desk. Let's catch up for lunch."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Great," Caleb replied. He waved and left, closing the door behind him softly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""You're taking a couple weeks off?" Christina asked, raising her eyebrows./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""No, just a week. My dad's running for mayor and wants Caleb and me there to support him."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Who'd he up against?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I don't know," I shrugged. We got back to work after that, silence filling the room./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSo? I hope you liked this first chapter. This is my first time writing, so I'm still getting the hang of everything. Let me know what you think! Hit the review button, I know you want to. Next chapter up soon. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: left;"strongDisclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 2 - Four POV/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I sighed, slapping my alarm off. Groaning, I pushed myself off my rather comfy bed and into the shower, not quite ready to meet the swarm of reporters I knew were waiting for me outside. When had my whole life gone public again? Oh, that's right. It all started after I made 4 consecutive touchdowns in high school, earning my nickname 'Four.' Ever since then, four was my lucky number./p  
p style="text-align: left;"When my dad invited me home, I gladly took the offer. Even though my father was the reason for most of my anger, I still felt like I owed it to him to visit every now and then./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Wrapping myself in a towel, I studied myself in the mirror. I had tan skin from the heat of the sun. My hair looked black a first glance, but was actually brown upon further inspection. My eyes were a deep blue, like an ocean./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I sighed, turning away from the mirror. My large penthouse was lonely. I didn't live with anybody; I preferred as much privacy as I could get. After changing, I plopped onto the couch and flicked through TV channels. I wasn't ready to leave my little privacy for today, yet./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I finally found a news channel and stopped there. I watched a CNN reporter talk about taxes going up. When my stomach began to growl, I decided it was finally time for me to leave and get breakfast./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I slipped on a pair of shoes and a jacket. When I got downstairs I was met with at least 10 reporters. I learned the easiest way to ignore reporters was to slip on a dark pair of sunglasses and walk away. So that's what I did./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I walked to my favorite café, a few blocks from my apartment. The reporters had eventually left me alone and gone off to bother someone else./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The café was warm and smelled like coffee. I walked up to the counter. "Hey Four, the usual?" the barista asked. I nodded and handed the guy $20./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Keep the change." I found a table in the corner with a tabloid on it. Looking closer, I saw my face printed on it. Usually, I avoided the tabloids, but for some reason I wanted to know what this one said. 'Four Eaton, fired from Fourty-Niners, looking to sue,' was printed across the top. "Who writes this crap?" I mumbled, tossing it in the trash. The barista brought me my coffee and breakfast sandwich, which I scarfed down quickly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sipping my coffee, I watched the people coming in and out of the café. A man walked in with his two children who ran up to the display cases. Their eyes opened widely when they saw all the sweets. I watched them beg their father for one of the large cookies. He finally gave in when they gave him puppy dog eyes and I smiled. They ate their cookies triumphantly, and I found myself wishing for a family./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I often wished for a family. I was so used to this lonely feeling, it worried me. I wanted a wife and children, but memories of my father beating me came back and I quickly pushed the wish aside, telling myself I wasn't cut out for having a family. So I sat there, watching the proud father and his happy children while sipping my coffee, thinking how I'd never have that./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongA/N: Hey guys. I'm so sorry! I meant to update before the new year but then I went to Canada and didn't get the chance. The good news? I worked on a bunch of chapters which I'm hoping to get up really soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You see the review button below? Click it! Let me know what you think. Bye for now!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent. **

Chapter 3 - Tris POV

"So how's being a lawyer treating you?" Caleb asked at dinner. We were leaving to see our parents the next day and were enjoying our last night together in the city.

"It's great, actually. I won six cases in a row, and some of my colleagues nicknamed me 'Six,'" I replied.

"Six!" Caleb whistled. "Damn. I knew you were good, just not that good."

"Neither did I." We finished our dinners and paid for the meal. We walked in comfortable silence down the street. "I've missed you," I said, stopping to look at Caleb.

"Me too." Caleb stopped to look at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." We hugged before I turned around and walked back to my apartment. It was a short walk. I enjoyed walking around the city at night; the cool air and bright lights. I'd always been a people-person like my parents. I loved how busy New York was. Caleb was more the reserved type.

I slipped my key into the lock and opened the door. My apartment was small, but not overly expensive. There was a small kitchen, just big enough for me to move around in. I had a couch and a decent-sized TV on the other side of the room. There was a bedroom through the door, mine. I had a small bathroom with just enough room for the single vanity, shower-tub, and toilet.

I sighed, taking off my shoes, and wandered over to my bed. I changed into an over-sized T-shirt and pajama bottoms before sinking into my bed.

_Hello. I am a lovely page-break. Don't you just love how I break up the page? If you think I'm doing my job, hit the review button at the end of the story._

The airplane landed smoothly the next afternoon. Caleb and I found our suitcases easily. My mom and dad hugged us once we found them. I hadn't seen my parents since the day I graduated law school. After several minutes, we pulled apart and piled the suitcases into the trunk of my mom's SUV.

We drove onto the highway. The one thing here that was better than New York, was the traffic. Streets were far less busy compared to the streets in New York.

"So how's the campaign going?" Caleb asked.

"Right now; I've got about as many as my competitor."

"Who's your competitor?" I asked, genuinely interested. When I was younger, my dad complained about the mayor and government a lot; I was glad to see he was finally taking charge.

"Marcus Eaton," he replied simply.

"Marcus Eaton?" Caleb exclaimed, voicing my thoughts. "As in Four Eaton's dad?"

"Yes, Caleb," my mother said in a warning tone. I guess the fact the guy's son was a major celebrity annoyed my dad.

"I bet most his votes are because his son is a football player in the NFL," I reassured my dad. "The kid's a brat."

"Yeah. Have you seen the latest news? Kicked off the team for anger problems. Heard he got in a fight with another player. Gave the poor guy a black eye," Caleb added, catching on.

"That's enough! We should never talk badly about anyone. Okay?" my father said. My parents were the most selfless, kindest people I knew.

"Of course, dad," I replied, looking down. Here I was, a 26 year old, still like an embarrassed child.

"Good," my father replied.

**A/N: There you go. Chapter 3 is up. Chapter 4 should be up tomorrow, so keep your eyes open. Don't forget to review! My fellow writers should know how helpful it is to receive reviews. So please, hit the review button. **


	4. AN: Formatting Issues

**Hey guys. A guest recently pointed out that the formatting of the story is all weird. I'm going to try deleting this story and making a new one. Thanks so much! I'll wait for three days before I officially delete this one. Let me know if you know how to fix this. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

Chapter Four - Four's POV

When the plane had landed and I'd gotten my suitcase, I hailed a cab. The yellow car smelled like cigarette smoke and alcohol, reminding me of my childhood. I rolled the window down and stuck my face out the window, breathing in the cool air that hit my face. The cab pulled onto the highway and the scent of my childhood was beginning to disappear. I sighed, relieved, and began to think of my hometown, Chicago.

I could remember the high school with the crowded hallways and banged-up lockers. My best-friend, Zeke, had been on the varsity football team with me. My coach, Amar, was the one to give me my nickname, Four. I'd liked that nickname. When people used that name, it reminded me I was currently free from my father's abuse.

I shook my head. No, I wasn't going to remember my past. Not now, no. I'd been avoiding my past for so long. One trip wasn't going to change all that.

The cab pulled in front of my childhood home. the place I'd been raised in fear. I paid the driver and took my luggage. Standing in front of the house, the sounds of a belt and my mother's pained screams filled my ears.

"God, Four. Let it go, you're 28 now," I said out loud, scolding myself for being scared. Dragging my suitcases behind me, I approached the house and knocked on the door.

"Tobias!" Marcus exclaimed when he opened the door. To my relief, he wasn't drunk.

"Marcus, I don't want you calling me that anymore." I meant to sound mature when I said that, not like a whiny little kid. No such luck.

"Right. Sorry Four," he said, rolling his eyes. He let me into the house before muttering, 'What a ridiculous name,' under his breath.

"At least I kept my last name," I snapped. Marcus looked surprised and hurt, but I ignored him and made my way to my old bedroom.

It was just how I'd left it. The walls were plain, white and my double-bed was still perfectly made. I toed my shoes off by the door and made my way over to my plain desk. There, sitting on my desk, was the sculpture I'd left the day I left for college. It had been a sign of my independence, my freedom. I sighed, forgetting wasn't going to be easy; not in this house.

I changed into sweatpants and a hoodie to go for a jog; I needed to get out of here.

-_Tris POV_-

The car pulled into the driveway of the home I'd been raised in. The house looked almost identical to how it looked 20 years ago with the exception of a swing set looking ready to collapse if so much as a fly landed on it.

We brought the suitcases inside and Caleb and I brought our things upstairs to our old bedrooms. I admired the light pink comforter on my neatly made bed with two fluffy white towels on the edge. No doubt my mother did this.

I smiled at the pictures of me when I was younger. My dad teaching me how to ride a bike, my friends and me lying in a circle on the grass at a summer barbeque party, and me winning first place at a track meet.

I used to be a fast runner and my family fully supported me when I joined my high school's track team. With the help of my teammate's I won first place in my heat for long distance at regionals.

I decided to get some fresh air and go for a jog. I hadn't been given the chance to do that for a while. I put on a pair of yoga pants and a Lululemon top before heading off.

**A/N: Hey there! I just wanted to thank everyone who left reviews convincing me to keep writing. This is my first story, so that was a big deal to me. So I've decided to continue the story, however my school starts tomorrow and I will become loaded with volleyball practices, tournaments, and homework. I will try to update as much as possible, and set a goal to post at least once a week. I know, it's torture. I hate when authors do that for stories I really like, but I just don't know if I'll have time. Hopefully I'll have a post up later this week. In the meantime, here's a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was running because I hit something, hard. No, it wasn't something, rather someone. A young woman, short, sat on the ground, rubbing her head. She was pretty. She had fair skin, dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and grey eyes. "I'm sorry," I said, helping her up.

"No, it was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going," She said. After brushing herself off, she looked up at me. "You're Four Eaton," she stated. I liked that she simply stated it, rather than jumping up and down and squealing like other girls.

**How'd you like it? Review below. I know that you're just dying to, that if you leave without reviewing it will make you feel very guilty for not giving me any feedback. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent!**

Chapter 5 - Four POV

The sound of my running shoes slapping the pavement helped my mind ease up a little bit. I found myself running in the woods behind my old high school after a while.

I'd always enjoyed running. I felt like I was free from all my problems, and I would just focus on my breath. That was one of my favorite parts about football, the reason I was so good at it. I just pretended the guys chasing me were Marcus and all of a sudden I would find myself in the end zone.

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was running because I hit something, hard. No, it wasn't something, rather someone. A young woman, short, sat on the ground, rubbing her head. She was pretty. She had fair skin, dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and grey eyes. "I'm sorry," I said, helping her up.

"No, it was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going," She said. After brushing herself off, she looked up at me. "You're Four Eaton," she stated. I liked that she simply stated it, rather than jumping up and down and squealing like other girls.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked. She bit her lip, wondering whether or not to say anything. Why was she contemplating that?

"My name is Tris," she replied after a moment, holding out her hand. I shook it. "We probably shouldn't be talking." Seeing my confused look she continued. "Our fathers are running against each other for mayor." I understood immediately why she'd been hesitant to tell me her name. I knew if my dad found out I was talking to the competitor's daughter, he would beat me.

"You look familiar," I studied her face, ignoring her previous statements. "Have I met you before?"

"Not likely," she replied. "I'm a lawyer in New York."

"Did you go to school here?" I asked, motioning to the school.

"Yes. I graduated about 8 years ago from here," she replied. So she was two years younger than me. "What's your real name? I'm sorry, I just don't believe a parent would name their child after a number."

"Four is a nickname I got my senior year in high school. My real name is Tobias."

-_Tris POV_-

"Four is a nickname I got my senior year in high school. My real name is Tobias." Tobias. I knew that name. Tobias was the quarterback on the football team, two years older than me. I looked at the handsome, blue-eyed guy in front of me. What had happened to him. I had talked to Tobias a couple times; he always seemed like such a nice guy. Now he seemed like a spoiled brat.

I could hear my friend, Uriah, teasing me. I'd had a crush on Tobias in my sophomore year, but when he didn't notice me I looked to move on and get over him.

"Are you okay?" Four - no Tobias - asked, looking generally concerned.

"Yeah, sorry Four," I said, snapping out of my thoughts. He frowned.

"Don't call me Four; I'd prefer someone to call me my real name."

"I've got to go Fo-Tobias," I said.

"I'll see you around," he said. I nodded my head in reply and ran back home.

When I got home, I went straight to my room and sank to my feet, my back resting against the wall. I laid my head in my hands. Here I was, literally running into a guy I had been head-over-heels for almost 10 years ago. What was I going to do?

**A/N: So it looks like I was able to write today. I may be able to slip another chapter in tomorrow. Keep the reviews coming! I really appreciate them, a lot. Like I said, though, I am going to begin to get busy, so don't expect chapters up every day! I will try my hardest. Let me know how you feel about this chapter. I want to know how you guys want this relationship to go. I have some ideas, but I want to hear yours. So hit the review button below! Come on, I know you want to. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. **

Chapter 6 - Four POV

I woke up to Marcus pounding harshly on my door, demanding I wake up. I sighed and turned to look at my plain, white wall.

Tris Prior. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She had known about me, I could tell from her reaction when I told her name. Why had she left so quickly? Had I done something to her in the past?

I rolled out of bed and took a warm shower before changing into jeans, black sweater, and sneakers. I grabbed a muffin from the kitchen on my way out the door and into Marcus' car. We drove to the community center where we were going to feed some homeless people there to promote Marcus' campaign.

When we pulled into the parking lot I saw Tris, her mother, father, and another guy around Tris' age walking into the building through a side door. We got out and followed them.

"Marcus," Tris' dad said politely, nodding towards him.

"Andrew," Marcus replied gruffly. "This is my son Four." At least he remembered my nickname. I saw a look of disapproval in Andrew's eyes, but Tris' mother held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Four," she said warmly. "My name's Natalie."

"You too, Natalie," I said, shaking her hand.

"These are my children, Caleb and -"

"Tris," she said, cutting off her father. She shook Marcus' hand, ignoring her father's glare. "It's nice to meet you Marcus." My father nodded in reply before Tris turned to me. "And you, Four." She gave me a smile as she shook my hand.

"Great, you're all here," A woman's voice interrupted us. We all turned to see a woman with long brown hair and a scar across her cheek. "My name is Johanna Reyes. Thank you so much for volunteering today. So, let's get everyone a job. Four, how about you wash dishes?" I nod.

"I'll help," Tris volunteered.

"Good," Johanna said. Tris and I went to the kitchen to begin our job.

"Why does your father call you Four and not Tobias?" Tris asked.

"I asked Marcus not to call me by my real name," I shrugged.

"But you told me you'd prefer if people called you Tobias," Tris pointed out.

"Look, I don't want to talk about Marcus," I said. Tris raised her eyebrows. "What about you? Why'd you interrupt your dad when he was about to introduce you?"

"I don't like my real name," Tris replied. She turned back to the sink and began to clean the dishes, and I did too.

"What's your real first name?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"My name is Beatrice, Beatrice Prior," she said, not looking up from the dishes she was washing.

Beatrice. I'd known her before. Now I could hear Uriah telling Zeke and I how his friend, Beatrice, had a crush on me when I was a senior. She was very pretty and I found myself beginning to like her too. By the time I had worked up the nerve to ask her out she was dating some guy named Robert.

"You've changed a lot," I comment.

"You remember me?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"Now that you told me your real name, yes," I reply, looking at her.

"You've changed too, Tobias," she smirks.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Let me think; you're taller, more muscular... oh and you've developed anger problems."

"I've developed anger problems?" I say, clenching my hands into fists.

"Yes," she said, turning back to the dishes again. "Don't bother putting that mask back on, you don't intimidate me."

"I don't have a mask," I snort, turning back to finish the dishes. "And I definitely don't have anger problems."

"Tell that to the guy who fired you from your job."

We continue to wash the dishes in silence, me refusing to talk anymore to Tris.

**A/N: So I probably won't have another chapter up tomorrow. Sorry! I'm super busy. I would love to hear what you all want to have happen, though. Tris and Four both had feelings for each other! Do you think they're feelings should come back? Should Four be nice to Tris and should Tris go out with the guy she refers to as a spoiled brat? Review! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Veronica Roth wouldn't give me the rights to Divergent, if I asked.**

Chapter 7: Tris POV

I woke up to a constant tapping at my window. My eyes fluttered open as I frowned and glanced around the room, searching for the source. I glanced over at my window and saw something ricochet off the sill. Pushing myself off the bed, I wander over to the window and open it, glancing down. Tobias stands there with a pile of something small and round. I was having difficulty seeing anything in the dark.

"Tobias?" I whisper-shout. "What are you doing here at-" I glance at my alarm clock quickly before turning to the window, "1:46?"

"Um-" he replies, his voice sounding strained. Immediately, I realize something must be wrong.

"Hold on, I'll be right there!" I shut my window, making sure to lock it, and grab my robe. I make sure to go quietly down the stairs, but not be too slow. When I get to the back door I pull it open and find Tobias standing there, a pained look on his face. "What's going on?"

"Can I come inside?"

"Yeah, of course," I said, mentally face-palming myself for not inviting him inside. I step aside and he walks in, careful to take his shoes off. I notice he cringes every time he moves. I put a hand on his back and he groans in pain. I move my hand quickly, it coming away red and wet. Blood. I gasp.

"Tobias, what's going on?" I exclaim, making sure to keep my voice down. He looks away from me and shifts uncomfortably.

"I-I need help," he mutters. He turns his head back to me and I find myself getting lost in his deep, blue eyes again. I shake my head; now's not the time to daydream.

"Follow me," I whisper, leading him up the stairs and into my bathroom, locking the door behind me. "Alright, Tobias. I'm going to need you to take your shirt off."

"Are you asking me to strip, Tris?" he smirks. I can't help it; I blush. Slowly, he pulls his blood-stained shirt off and I wash it in the sink for him, until the water is no longer red. I hang the shirt up to dry before attending to his back. I dab a wet towel at his cuts and I can't help but notice there are scars all over him. This must not be the first time it's happened.

"Tobias, why is your back bleeding?" I asked, trying to analyze the situation for the third time.

"Uh...My dad got drunk and whipped me with his belt," he says quietly. He glances around the bathroom, not really looking at anything, but trying to distract himself.

"Tobias, has this happened before?" He refuses to look up from one of the grey bath tiles in my shower stall. "Tobias, would you look at me please?" Slowly he turns around and stares at me, his eyes full of fear.

"He's been doing this to me for a long time, now. Ever since my mother died." I then remember that I forgot to wrap his back in bandages.

"Don't go anywhere. I have to get the first-aid kit, but this conversation isn't over." I slipped out of my bathroom and went as quietly as I could into the laundry room, getting the first-aid kit before slipping back into the bathroom. I find Tobias in the exact same spot I left him in. When he sees me come back in he grunts, and gets on his knees so I can wrap his back in bandages. "How long has your mother been dead for?"

"When I was 8," he replied. 20 years. His mother has been dead for 20 years!

"Is this it? Just whipping you with a belt?"

"No. He's thrown things at me, pinned me up on a wall, beaten me with different objects he could find. His belt was his favorite." I felt a tear roll down my eye.

"Why haven't you ever said anything?" I asked, finishing wrapping his back.

"I don't need that all over the press," he said coldly. I could tell there was more, but I left him at that. He slipped his shirt on and turned around to look at me now.

"There's just one more question I have. How did you know that was my window, or that this was my house?" I'd never invited Tobias over before, and I'd never told him my address, let alone where the window to my bedroom was.

"I-uh," he muttered, scratching his neck and looking at the floor. "I used to stand out there, trying to work up the courage to ask you out. Of course, by the time I'd worked up the courage, you were dating somebody else." I felt my heart beat quicken.

"Did you just say that you used to like me?" I stuttered. Then I became aware of how close we were, how I could feel his breath on my skin. If I took two steps towards him, our bodies would be pressed up next to each other's.

"No, I said I liked you, but I never said I stopped," he said. Then, with two quick, small steps, we were kissing each other. It wasn't a long make-out type of kiss. It was a light kiss, but it still made my heart flutter. "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to do that for."

"No," I said suddenly. "We can't do this."

"What?" I saw a look of hurt flash across his face and my heart seemed to break a little.

"Our dads, if they find out. If your dad finds out. We can't be involved in anything, at least not right now."

"Tris, that's ridiculous," he said. I took two steps back and he took a step forward leaning close to my face. One more step away, and now my back was up against the door. "Tell me there's something here. Tell me I'm not the only one who's feeling it. I know I can't be the only one feeling this."

"You need to go," I whispered. He took a step closer but I opened the bathroom door. "I'll see you around, Tobias." He walked out the door, but turned around before he was completely out.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. Tell me to my face that you want me gone. I don't believe you."

"You have to go now," I said. I could feel tears begin to fall down my cheeks. He reached out a hand to wipe away one of my tears, but I slapped his hand away. "Please, go right now. Please Four." I saw a flash of hurt cross his face, and then I saw the mask he wore around everyone, the one he used to take off around me, cover his emotions. He turned and walked away and I heard the door shut quietly, downstairs. I sank into the wall and let the tears roll down my cheeks.

**A/N: I am feeling super guilty for not posting for a while. I wasn't really excited about writing this chapter, but I know it's a very important one. Please review! I need inspiration and support right now. I'll try and post something this weekend. It all depends on how many reviews I get. So click that button below!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to the wonderfully talented Veronica Roth, not me... :( **

Chapter 8: Tris POV

After last night, I really didn't want to see Tobias again. My plan was to avoid him for the rest of my trip and try to forget about him. As fate would have it, seemingly, my plan didn't go well. It all crashed down this morning in church, of all places. Our families sat across the aisle from each other in the first row. I couldn't help but study him. He was looking at his black, polished shoes his hands balanced on his thighs. He wore a pair of black business pants and a formal white shirt. I sucked in a breath before looking back at my lap. I was wearing a satin blue dress that went just above my knees and hung off my neck. I had silver strappy heels and a silver coin purse.

I wanted to say yes to Tobias so badly last night, but I couldn't betray my father and I didn't want Tobias betraying his. After seeing what his father would do to Tobias, I didn't want to see what would happen had we gone out. I wouldn't be the reason his father beat him, if I could help it.

When church was finished, my family joined several others on the front lawn. I smiled, shook hands, and answered people's questions. I caught Tobias' eye across the lawn a few times. He and Marcus were doing the same. I guess church was a popular place to promote one's campaign.

After a while, our families found ourselves in front of each other. My father and Marcus greeted each other like yesterday.

"How is your campaign going?" my father asked politely.

"Well, so many people want to meet my son, Four," Marcus grinned. I saw Tobias flinch when Marcus mentioned his son. "And of course, that helps my campaign hugely."

"Yes, that's right. You're a football player," my father said. I could tell what Marcus had said, bothered my dad.

"I heard you got fired from your team," Caleb said. "Did you get into a huge fight? I heard you're going to sue them." I mentally face-palm and I can see my parents looking unhappy.

"Tabloids are full of lies. I wouldn't trust them," Tobias says, annoyed.

"Right," he says, before turning around and joining a group of people.

"Can I talk to you privately, Four?" I ask. I can feel all the guilt from yesterday building up inside of me.

"Sure." We walk towards a bench shaded by a large, oak tree. I stand awkwardly and Tobias leans against the tree, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Look, I want to apologize for last night –," I begin.

"Tris it's fine. I get it; you don't like me," Tobias cuts me off.

"Tobias, I – that's -," I stutter.

"So now I'm Tobias? Tris, let's just pretend it never happened," he says. Tobias gets up and begins to walk away before I run up and grab his arm.

"Tobias, please," I beg. He sighs and turns to look at me. "I liked you, but we don't know anything about each other and if our dads find out – if your dad finds out. I don't want to be the reason you get hurt."

"Well how am I supposed to learn anything about you if all you do is push me away?" he argues. Tobias still has a straight face.

"I – I don't know. But we can't spend too much time around each other here."

"Tris, we live on different sides of the country. If I can't get to know you here, then how am I supposed to get to know you? I can't just hop on a plane so we can talk over a cup of coffee."

"Oh. Yeah." I look at the ground, embarrassed by my stupidity.

"Give me one chance, Tris. Just one chance. If our dad's get suspicious, or you don't like it, we'll never have to see each other again." I look up and see his mask is beginning to fade.

"And what about what you said earlier? About us living on different sides of the country?"

"We can figure something out." Tobias takes my small hands in his large, warm ones. "Please, Tris. Just one date." I close my eyes tightly, hoping to escape. I want to so badly, but what ifs seem to be swirling around in my head.

"Fine," I sigh. "One date. But it can't be anywhere public and if anyone gets suspicious then we call it off." Tobias' mask is completely gone now. He smiles. His smile is beautiful and I find myself trying to fight back a smile; it's difficult though. He kisses me lightly on the lips, but I swat him away. "Not in public." Tobias chuckles lightly, and I take a step away from him. "I have to go. My parents will start to think you've kidnapped me."

"Wait!" Tobias calls out. "I need your phone number." We exchange our numbers before I turn and walk back to my parents, still trying to hide that smile that is trying to emerge.

**A/N: Alright. I feel so bad that I didn't post this weekend. I have absolutely no excuse as to why I didn't. I need ideas, everybody! Please review with ideas. Where should their date be? How should it go? I need inspiration! If you want me to keep writing this, I'm going to need ideas. Thank you so much to all who've reviewed, followed me, followed this story, liked this story, and liked me. The more you review, the faster up the next chapter will be. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent!**

Chapter 9 - Four POV

When I wake up, the next morning, I find Marcus busily typing away at his computer downstairs. For some reason, he's been in a really good mood lately. I guess he's getting ahead in the polls. That doesn't surprise me. Marcus has been parading me around and bragging about his son, me, being an NFL football player.

"Good morning," I say, warily, hoping Marcus isn't going to start beating me again. So far he's only done it that one time, two nights ago. That was the same night I went to Tris looking for help. Tris. I remember, then, about how she agreed to one date. I'll have to find a time soon, because I'm flying home in 3 days.

"It is a good morning. A 98 vote-lead makes a very good morning," he said smugly. I nod and go over to the fridge, taking out some eggs and making an omelet. "I've got to go to an event tonight at 5, but I've only got one invitation," Marcus says. "So you'll be here alone. Don't do anything stupid like you usually do."

"Like what?"

"For starters, I don't like you spending so much time with the Prior girl. She's the competition's daughter." I remember Tris saying something along those lines a few times. She knew this would happen.

"Of course. She just wanted to know about being a lawyer for athletes," I lie.

"Like she's good enough for that," Marcus scoffs. I feel my fists clench at him insulting Tris, but I know better than to argue with him. I scoop the eggs onto a plate and put the frying pan in the sink. "Well, I've got to go work on my speech," Marcus says slamming his computer shut. He gets up and tucks his computer under his arm, before marching off. I shake my head and roll my eyes once he's gone.

Once I've finished eating and washing my plates I go up to my room and get dressed in a pair of dark-wash jeans and a grey-short sleeve shirt. I pull on a black leather jacket and pick my phone up, off my desk.

Me: Are u doing anything tonight?

A couple seconds later my phone buzzes and Tris' text pops up on the screen.

Tris: No, Y?

Me: Meet me my house 7:00 pm. Don't eat b4!

Tris: k

I smile at the screen before pulling on my tennis shoes and wallet. I head out to the grocery store to get ready for dinner.

Hola. I'm a page break. I'm also a reminder that you should review this story.

By 6:55 I've finished making the steak, salad, and have set up the deck in my backyard. There's a crystal vase with several red roses in it. A small, round, metal table with two matching chairs have black table-mats and white china plates. The salad and steak sit on the table, ready to be served. Surrounding the deck are white Christmas light, the only thing illuminating the darkening sky except for the candles lining the deck railing. I smile; I hope Tris likes it.

At exactly 7:00, the doorbell rings. I open it to find Tris standing there in a dark red top and dark wash jeans. Her hair is in a braid down the side of her head. I prefer her hair down. "Punctual; I like it," I say, leading her to my backyard.

"It's a habit I got from going to court so many times," she says.

"Here we are," I say, spreading my arms out to present the deck. Tris gasps as she looks at what I've done.

"This is - wow - I mean, no one's ever - thank you," she stammers. I chuckle. "No one's ever done this for me before," she whispers. I lead her to the table and pull out her chair.

"My lady," I say. She laughs before sitting down and I push her in.

"This smells really good," she says, looking at the food. I sit down in my own seat and begin serving out the food. "Of course, you made me wait so long, almost anything might make me hungry," she jokes.

"Well at least I know you'll be eating the food," I laugh. She smiles before digging into her steak. She closes her eyes as she chews and I hold my breath, waiting for her reaction.

"Mmmm," she moans. "This is really good." She takes another bite and I smile.

"Thank you." We eat in silence for a while. It's not awkward silence like when we were washing dishes the other day; it's comfortable silence, we're just both enjoying our food.

"So what's it like being a NFL football player?" she asks, breaking the silence. We've finished our steaks and are now eating our salad and sipping the red wine I poured earlier.

"It's a lot of work. You don't get much off-time during the season, and even when the season's over you still have to practice. You don't have much time to meet a bunch of people outside of your team."

"Do you plan on retiring soon?"

"I don't know. It's a good-paying job and once I quit, I can't really get a job. I never graduated with a degree; I've always been focused on making the NFL."

"You could always coach little kids football. I'm sure they'd love to learn football from _the _Four Eaton."

"I don't know. I don't really plan too much into the future," I shrug. "What about you? What's it like being a lawyer?"

"There's a lot of late-nights and people who want me to argue some rather stupid cases," she chuckles. "But I love it. I love when I get a good case I can really argue and I love it when my case wins."

"And your future plans?"

"Have a family, have a nice house. I want to keep working, but I also want to be there and watch my children grow up. You know?"

"Yeah," I sigh, remembering how I would sit in the café and watch children coming in. How I told myself I would never have a family."

"I want to leave New York when I begin my family, though."

"Why?"

"I love all the people and everything, but it's not exactly the best environment to raise a child in. I want to move to a more suburban place, like I grew up in with a nice house; not too big, but not too small. I want to be able to walk my children to school and talk to other mothers, but still be able to go to work and argue cases." I nod.

"What about you? What kind of family do you want to have?"

"I'm not cut out to have a family."

"Is this about Marcus abusing you?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. Tris, my mother died and Marcus abused me. I can't be a good father with that kind of background. I can't have a family."

"That's not true. If you want a family you could have one," Tris argues.

"Tris, you don't get it. I might hurt my child or my wife. I don't want to do that; I don't want to hurt anybody."

"You don't want to be him."

"Exactly."

"Well, you're not him. You're Tobias Eaton, not Marcus Eaton. You are two completely different people."

"I don't know, Tris."

"You don't have to, but I do."

"Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore." Tris nods and helps we clean the dishes. Then I grab a blanket and we lie down, on the deck, looking at all the stars above us. We hold hands, our fingers intertwined with one another.

"I love the stars. You don't see them much in New York. Too many lights," Tris says.

"I've never bothered looking at the stars in San Francisco," I admit.

"Tobias?" Tris says, letting go of my hand and sitting up. I sit up too and look straight into her eyes. She gulps. "I don't know what _this_," she says motioning between the two of us, "is, but I like it. I don't want it to stop just because we live thousands of miles from each other." She blushes and looks away.

"Hey," I say, putting my hand on her cheek. She looks back at me. "We'll figure something out. We can call and text each other. Maybe we can fly down to meet each other every couple months or so. The distance doesn't matter."

"Why me?" she says.

"What?"

"You could have any girl you want. Why me?"

"Because, I think I-I'm-" I stammer.

"You're what?" But I can't say it. I can't tell Tris I love her. I can't; it's impossible for me to love anybody. Love. It's such a rare thing in my life that I don't even know what it is. I've never felt love before, so how can I be sure this is it now? I can't and I can't take any chances.

"I don't know."

"You-you don't know?" She asks. Then I see tears running down her cheeks. She gets up. "You don't know?!" She starts to walk away, and for some reason, no matter what my heart is telling me, I don't go after her. I just sit there and try to figure out if I really love Tris, because I'm afraid that I might actually be falling for her. And I fear I'm falling fast and hard for her.

**A/N: Okay no hating on my story. Special shout-out to XoLeighxo for giving me the inspiration for their date. If you want me to give you a special shout-out you must review and give me inspiration! I've got a plan, but if you want to see this begin to unfold, you're going to have to do as I say. Mwahahaha. In order for me to post the next chapter, this story needs 15 'favorites.' It's currently got 8, so it's your job to get people to favorite this story. By the way, this chapter was over 1,500 words! It's my longest chapter, so far, I think. So, hit the favorite button, hit the follow button, and hit the review button and I promise good things will come your way.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent!**

Chapter 10 - Tris POV

I was sitting on my computer, typing away, when Christina opened the door and groaned dramatically. She sank into her office chair, her head tilted towards the ceiling. It had been a couple months since I visited Chicago. My father ended up as the mayor by a 16 point lead. We were all really happy for him, and he's been doing great.

"What's wrong?" I ask, knowing that's exactly what Christina's looking for to start her ranting.

"I got this stupid lawsuit. Some guy's neighbor cut down a tree that was half in his yard and half in his neighbor's yard, and the neighbor got all mad. He's complaining that the tree blocked out the sunrise in his bedroom window. Why can't the guy just get some freakin' blinds?"

"Sorry about that. Want to get a glass of wine later? I have to finish up some work, but I'll be done soon."

"I can't. I've got to research if the neighbor had the right to cut down the tree," Christina groaned.

"Right." We go back to work and I finish an hour later. I'm packing all my things into my shoulder-bag when my phone starts buzzing. I pick it up but drop it the second I see the caller ID.

"Let me guess. It's _him,_" Christina said, not looking up from her work. "Isn't this the 27th time he's called this week? Tris just answer the phone." Tobias has been calling and texting every week, but never once have I replied. I don't even bother reading his texts or listening to the voicemails he leaves me.

"I'll call him back later," I say, like I do every single time Christina nags me about this.

"No, you won't. Tris, this happened months ago! Why can't you talk to him? Why did you run out?" Sometimes I regret ever telling people about my date with Tobias. Then again, the only person I told was Christina. I can't believe she actually kept that secret; normally Christina just blurts it out. She's not the best at keeping secrets.

"He hurt me," I say, biting my lip and blinking back tears. "I was falling for him, and he couldn't even figure out why he looked at me in the first place. I bet he's done this with tons of other girls. Just acted super nice and all so he could have a one-night stand."

"In all fairness, he wouldn't have to act super nice for that to happen," Christina said, not looking up from her work. "Tris, you can't run away from him or your feelings. You're only going to hurt yourself even more."

"I'll get over it sooner or later," I shrug, before slipping out of the office. I walk home, pulling my jacket tighter around me. When I get into my apartment, I hang my jacket up and sink onto my couch. Picking up the remote, I flick through the channels until I find CNN. I spend the rest of the night eating Chinese food take-out and watching the news.

When I wake up in the morning, I've some how managed to change out of my pajamas and gotten into bed, the night before. I take a shower and get ready for work. Christina and I have a light conversation while we do our work. Just then, there's a knock on the door and Al, one of our colleagues, pokes his head in.

"Tris, there's someone in meeting room 10. They specially requested you for this case," he says. I nod and get up.

"See you later, Chris," I say.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed that you don't get as shitty a case as I did." I chuckle before letting Al lead me to the meeting room. He smiles shyly before leaving to get back to his work. I open the door and step inside to find a tall man, with dark brown hair, in a suit staring out the window. His hands are clasped tightly behind his back, and his knuckles are turning white. He must be nervous.

"Hi, there. My name's Beatrice Prior." The man turns around slowly and I gasp. I must be really unlucky, because I got a case more terrible than Christina's by a landslide. I stand there looking into a pair of blue eyes. _Him_.

**A/N: Okay. So there's chapter 10. I wish I could than the person who recommended Tris going back to New York, but the review was left by a guest. So I didn't reach 15 favorites, but I got a bunch of followers, so thank you for that. I would like to thank everybody who's following my story. So here is a special shout-out to all MFST's followers.**

**Damarock**

**FearGodsAlone**

**Heywhatchadoing**

**K1234789**

**Kenziemae37**

**MelciaR**

**PikachuLover99**

**Rustygirl917**

**TheHotMess**

**ToriHanson**

**alina702**

**dauntlesscook**

**divergentfanfictionfangirl**

**mileyismyhorse**

**mormongirl01**

**mountaingirl80**

**pennstate13**

**popan006**

**stasz0930**

**Thank you sooooooooooo much for following my story. Every time I see someone has started following my story, it gives me encouragement to keep writing. I'm so glad I didn't stop writing this story, because I am so appreciative of all your support. Thank you!**

**I would also like to thank all the people who made MFST one of their favorites**

**Agent Unicorn**

**FearGodsAlone**

**JodiCatherine**

**Kaliope13**

**ToriHanson**

**alina702**

**divergentfanfictionfangirl**

**mileyismyhorse**

**popan006**

**trispreaton**

**Whenever I see that some has added my story to their favorites, it makes me feel really happy. I didn't know if this story was going to be a hit or a miss. I honestly only expected about 3 people to favorite my story. Instead, 10 people have added my story to their favorites in less than a month! I want to thank you so much for all your support! You guys are awesome.**

**And with that, please review this chapter and keep reading. Thank you to every one who's supported me on writing this story. I promise you, this story isn't finished yet. It's just the beginning. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

Chapter 11 - Tris POV

"T-Tobia-as?" I hate how my voice is shaking as I try to say his name. "What a-are you do-doing here?" He takes a few steps towards me, smiling.

"I've decided to come out with it. Let everyone know about Marcus abusing me. I wanted a really good lawyer and rumor has it you one six, consecutive cases. So, here I am. I want you to be my lawyer for this case."

"Don't you have a lawyer already?" I asked, taking a few steps back.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know about the abuse, unlike you." He takes another step forward. Since his legs are longer, he is now only a few feet away from me.

"So you want me because I know about it."

"Yeah. Well, that and I'm hoping to apologize. I've been trying for months, but you never picked up your phone." He is now standing only inches from my face looking into my eyes. I take several steps back until I've hit the door and there's no where for me to go.

"You need to stay away," I said quietly, though you could still hear the venom dripping off of each word. "You need to stay the hell away from me." My hand found the doorknob and I opened the door, shutting it behind me before I ran down the hall and into the woman's bathroom. I locked the door and sunk to the ground. He's here; Tobias is here.

Tobias. The person who has been on my mind for the last few months. Tobias, the guy who swept me off my feet and charmed me. Tobias, the man I was falling hard for. The man who conned me into thinking he liked me, but couldn't give me a reason as to why he paid attention to me. Was he embarrassed that he was just looking for someone to have sex with? Was he embarrassed that he was just looking for a one night stand. Oh, how I had fallen for his act. I thought, I honestly thought, he genuinely liked me. Oh God, I was so naïve. I actually fell for his lies.

I stood up and looked at my puffy red eyes and my makeup which was messed up. I cleaned off al my makeup and took a few deep breaths, before unlocking the door and leaving. I found Christina in our office and she looked up at me, a worried expression on her face. "Tris, what happened?"

I shook my head. "It was worse than your case. Much, much worse."

"That's impossible!"

"I know, I thought so too. Look, I'm not feeling well. Can you let Max know I'm taking the day off, trying to get better?"

"Fine, but I'm headed to your apartment after I get out of work and we're going to talk about this, okay?" I just nod as I gather my things.

"I'll see you later, then," I waved before leaving. Outside, the fresh air felt good on my face. It stung a little from all my tears, but still. I hadn't gotten more than 3 minutes away from the building before Tobias approached me.

"Tris, we need to talk," he said. The voice had come from behind me and I couldn't the person, but my body went rigid when I heard his voice. I knew, immediately, that it was _him_.

"We have absolutely nothing to talk about. Go away," I said in a dangerously, low voice. I started walking again, trying to put as much distance between the two of us. Of course, with such short legs, it wasn't easy. He caught up to me.

"Tris. Tris, please. Just let me talk. You don't have to say anything, I promise." I continued walking, ignoring him. When I got home, I slammed the door shut and locked it, before collapsing onto the couch in tears. Why did he have to show up? Didn't he know he'd hurt me enough? A little while later there was a knock on my door. Reluctantly, I got up and looked through the little peep-hole.

"Tris, open the door!" Christina called from the other side. I unlocked the door and opened it. Christina gasped when she saw me. "Tris, what's going on?" We go to sit down on the couch and I take a deep breath before telling her.

"Four was the person who requested me to settle his case," I say.

"What was the case about?"

I shook my head. "I don't know," I lied. I told Christina about our date, but none of Tobias' secrets. "I ran out before I got a chance to look at the file."

"You just saw him and ran out?"

"No. He said he wanted to apologize."

"That's great!"

"Not if I don't want to forgive him."

"This isn't just about him. This is about Peter isn't it?" Last year I had been dating this guy named Peter. I thought he was super sweet and romantic, and had fallen hard for him. It turned out he was just going out with me so he could have sex. The second I found out, I called it quits. He moved away and we haven't talked since. I haven't fully recovered since then.

"No." Of course this is. I've had trouble with my trust since then.

"Tris, not everyone's like Peter. Four might be different. I mean, he did come after you."

"Yeah, but Four's some big celebrity. He could get any girl he wants, so it doesn't make sense why he would want me. I mean, even he couldn't figure out why he wanted me."

"But he came to apologize," Christina pointed out.

"How do I know he didn't do this because he wanted sex and that's what he's going to apologize about? Chris, I can't go through this again."

"Just don't push him away because you're scared." She got up and got two pints of ice cream out of the freezer and grabbed two spoons. We ate ice cream and watched ABC family for the rest of the night. But I wasn't quite paying attention to that; I was paying attention to what Christina had said. Was I just scared to get hurt again? Should I talk to him? Could I really handle being told he didn't feel the way I did?

**A/N: So there you go! That's chapter 11 for you. It's good to know people appreciated my shout-out. **

**FearGodsAlone: Good to know you hate cliffhangers. I'll try to include some more specially for you. **

**alina702: Thanks so much! Glad to know you liked my cliffhanger. **

**FourRamen: Yes, they met again and it's not the last time they'll be running into each other. They've still got a long way to go!**

**lalalalalatz: Thank you for the review. That was very touching. It's also got to be the longest review anyone has ever written me.**

**Okay, so thank you to all the new followers and people who added MFST to their favorites. Hit the review button and let me know what you want to see next. Until next time!**


End file.
